


I can't live without you ~ Zude

by honeycrown96



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycrown96/pseuds/honeycrown96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story begins from when Zero walks away from Jude, after breaking Jelena's glass picture, its mostly from Zero's prospective and how he felt</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't live without you ~ Zude

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan-fic so bare with me,  
> This is centered around the time right after Zero walks away from Jude at the end of Season 3

As he walked away from the love of his life , he felt a mix of anger and betrayal, he knew deep down he would have chosen Jude in a heartbeat and the thought of not having the one person he loved more than himself by his side for as long as they lived baffled him as he walked towards the locker room.  
He felt so much pain not from his bruising knuckles which had some traces of blood but rather from the mixed drowning feeling of betrayal and anger, which was not quiet new to him, as he felt the same feelings the day his mum dumped him and his sister off. As soon as he got the Locker room, he launched his bruised fist so hard on one of the lockers that it left a depth almost the shape of his fist and drips of blood from his bruised knuckles than he felt a tear from his left eye, than he sniffed and took a deep breath to hold back on the tear, he sat on the benchand kept his fist on his sides , he looked up for a brief second , the earlier events kept replaying in his mind, than he looked back down at his lap, his stare was so hard that could drill a hole on his lap, running a thousand scenario on how he could convince Jude to come with him, he couldn’t bear the thought of losing the one person he cared about more than himself scared him to death, the anger he felt was slowly replaced by absolute fear. Zero was used to having everything under control, but the current predicament was totally out of his control.  
The feelings he felt for Jude where deep and new to him but one thing he was sure about was he didn’t want what they had to go away into thin air the thought of their relationship ending weakened him, he couldn’t see a clear picture of how he could make things work for both of them.  
Than he felt something ice cold on his bruised knuckles, and this moment he realized how much it hurts, right before he looked up he heard a whisper saying “Where still in this together”, Than a wave of sadness came over him, than he smirked slightly on one side of his lip lifting his gaze to stare directly into the eyes of the one person he loved more than himself , Jude raised his other hand to caress the side of his face tilting his chin with his thumb, to turn his face to face him and once again “where in this together” than Zero said in a very low voice “but you’re leaving me” than he turned his face away, Jude held his face with both hands turning Zero's face to face him and than Jude said ‘ Don’t say that, no matter the obstacles we face along the line we would always be in this together.  
Zero nodded slowly not totally convinced than he said “but we would be apart if I get transferred”  
Jude was still caressing his face with his hands when he said “We would figure it out like we always do” than he turned Zero’s face to face him and then Jude said “ Distance won’t keep us apart” Than he nestled his forehead against Zero’ forehead until their noses touched , than Jude said “ I’m never letting go of you” Slowly the frown on Zero’s face began to fade as a smile slowly crept unto his face. Zero closed the gap between their faces and kissed his boyfriend slowly taking his time to taste every inch of his lips before using his tongue to explore every inch of Jude’s mouth.  
Zero held his boyfriend to his bare chest caressing his boyfriends back with one hand and then kissed the center of his head and then he tightened his grip on his boyfriend and they enjoyed being in each other’s arms.  
Zero knew they still needed to discuss what arrangements they had to make so they can be together but what kept his heart at rest was the fact that no matter how much their careers try to threaten their relationship, he was completely sure that his one true love would be with him no matter how the situation turns out and that made him the happiest man alive


End file.
